mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bhadington/Beginners Guide
Beginners Guide As you can guess from the title of this guide.. it's your ultimate guide for newbies to the legendary game that is.. Mystic Guardians! We'll start off with the basics (choosing your first guardian) and move as far in as Shady Vale. Starter Guards There are three starter guards that you get to choose from, all three of these are elemental guards (nature, water and fire). Each as you can guess is effective and weak to one of the others. You're three starter guards are.. Crabby - Water Vinibble - Nature Firball - Fire As you probably already know from your many years playing Pokemon - Water is good against Fire but weak against Nature. Nature is good against Water but weak against Fire. Fire is good against Nature and weak against Water. It doesn't matter too much which guardian you choose, there is no right or wrong answer. In the long run you will upgrade your starter guard to something much stronger! When picking which starter guard you want, you have only one thing to keep in mind.. "What other starter would I like to own?" Yep, that's right! You'll get two! But not right away, you have to wait until you've completed a bit of the story for your second guard. Unfortunately though, unlike with your starter, you don't get to choose which guard you get - It's based solely on what starter guard you chose. If you chose Crabby you will get Firball as your second starter guard. If you chose Vinibble you will get Crabby as your second starter guard. And obviously.. if you chose http://mysticguardians.wikia.com/wiki/Firball you will get Vinibble as your second starter guard. Regardless of what you choose as your starter guard your "friend" if we can call him that, will choose the starter that is good against yours! But don't worry, the game is fixed so you win this fight :) Don't Spend Your TT's TT's - Trainer Tokens, if you want to read more about trainer tokens they are explained in another one of my blogs - Using Your Trainer Tokens After your second fight, your guardian will level up.. YAY! whatever you do, do not spend any of those precious TT's on boosting your guardians stats, it's quite honestly.. a waste! When your guardian level's up and it shows you the stats, great! Look through them and click on the "X" in the top right corner of that box. Whatever you do, don't click on one of the little green buttons inside the box! Basically, trainer tokens are the most important form of money/currency in the game. They're hard to come by and are needed for almost everything from opening toll's, buying special guards, boosting your guards and augmenting (upgrading moves) Feng or Mooky? Lets say you've done the basics, taken the tour around New Haven and spoken to Trainer Bob. He's told you to go into the orchid and capture a Feng so you do. Feng's are one of the better normal guardians as it is so it's surprising you get this guard so soon in the game! Back at Trainer Bob he tells you to go into the wild and capture a Mooky Unfortunately you have to do this mission before you can progress much further but don't get too excited - they suck! In order to progress much further Trainer Bob asks you to level up your guards to level 4 so you have to go back into the wild. Capture another Feng. Yes, they're that good for this early in the game! And congratulations! You now have 4 guardians, even if one does suck! You'll want to use these 4 guards and start the task Trainer Bob has given you by leveling up your guardians. REMEMBER --> DON'T SPEND YOUR PRECIOUS TT'S ON BOOSTING A GUARD! Defeat a couple of trainers on route until you have 10 tt's, and go back to the Shop (top right corner of New Haven). Inside the shop you want to buy "1 Guardian Slot" which cost 10 of your tokens. Don't worry though, this is honestly 10tt's well spent! Now you're ready to go back into the wild and capture yet another Feng! Congratulations.. you have your 5th guardian! You should now have your starter guard, a mooky and 3 Feng's. So it's time to sell your first guardian - The Mooky! Selling Your Mooky The process is the same for any guardian you want to sell. You need 5 guardians, below in pictures you will see how to sell a guard. You will want to do this process for your Mooky. If you've levelled him up slightly, you might get a Trainer Token or two! Adding Friends To add friends on Mystic Guardians, you have to add other people that play Mystic Guardians as friends on Armor Games. To do that, you simply need to go to their Armor Games Profile. You can do that by going to armorgames.com/user/(insert username here). Then, press "Add Friend". You need to make sure that they add you as a friend on Armor Games too, otherwise, while you'll still be able to send them requests in the game, they won't be able to send you requests. If you go to someone's profile who you already added as a friend on Armor Games, it will say "Remove Friend". Do not press that option unless you're tying to unfriend someone. If you are a Kongregate player, you simply need to find the person's name in the list of players at the top of the chat, highlight it, and press "Add Friend". This should give you a start on which to base your conquest of the Mystic Guardians World! If you have any questions, feel free to post them below and I'll get back to you when I can! Happy Gaming. Bhadi Category:Blog posts